Eizen (Tales of Berseria)
|-|Eizen = |-|Dragon Eizen = Summary Eizen (アイゼン Aizen) is a main character and a male protagonist in Tales of Berseria. Eizen is a Malak who has lived for 1000 years, he was born from an Earthpulse on the mountain known as Rayfalke Spiritcrest and is the older brother of Edna, a female protagonist from Tales of Zestiria. At the beginning of the game, he is seen in the search of his captain, Van Aifread and assists Velvet Crowe due to sharing similar goals in fighting against the Abbey. He is constantly referred to as the Reaper (死神 Shinigami, lit. "Death God" or "Death Spirit") due to his blessing bringing bad luck to all those around him. In Tales of Zestiria, Eizen appears as a dragon and rests at Rayfalke Spiritcrest. His true name is Ufemew Wexub, meaning "Eizen the Explorer". Powers and Stats Tier: ''' At least '''Low 7-C | At least 7-B | 5-B Name: Eizen Origin: Tales of Berseria/Zestiria Gender: Male Age: 1000+ in Berseria, 2000+ in Zestiria Classification: Seraph/Malak, Pirate, The Reaper, Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Well-versed hand to hand combat), Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Teleportation, Darkness Manipulation, Invisibility (Malakhim cannot be seen by those with low Resonance), Intangibility (Malakhim cannot be interacted with by those with low Resonance), Transformation (Capable of turning himself into a Semi-Dragon with dark wings), Flight, and Longevity (Malakhim such as Eizen can live for thousands of years), Statistics Amplification (Can empower himself and allies with various Artes), Statistics Reduction (Can weaken enemies with various Artes), Forcefield Creation (Can create barriers with Illusory Veil), Energy Projection, Healing, Resurrection, Passive Probability Manipulation (The Reaper's Curse causes bad luck to Eizen and everyone around him), Resistance to Willpower Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by Innominat's domain) Attack Potency: At least Small Town level (Comparable to Velvet, Rokurou, Eleanor and Magilou) | At least City level (Comparable to Melchior, who could set off a volcano) | Planet level (Can damage Armatized Artorius) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ (Comparable to Jude and Milla, who scale to this) Lifting Strength: Unknown, At least Class 1 as a Dragon Striking Strength: Small Town Class | At least City Class | Planet Class Durability: At least Small Town level (Can take hits from Velvet) | At least City level (Can take hits from Melchior) | Planet level (Can take hits from Armatized Artorius) Stamina: High Range: 'Standard Melee Range. Several Dozen Meters with Artes 'Standard Equipment: Bracelets, his coin Intelligence: High (Eizen is a very old Malak who has lived for thousands of years and thus possesses knowledge and experience far greater than any ordinary human), Animalistic as a Dragon Weaknesses: '''Eizen has extremely bad luck due to his Reaper's Curse '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Martial Artes: *Fate *Verdict *Tempo *Eleventh Hour *Winter Winds *Clear Path *Lighthouse *Mirage *Last Throes *Deceiving Pummel Malak Artes: *Wind Lance *Air Thrust *Hell Gate *Stone Lance *Frigid Photon *Geo Rumble *Flash Step *Illusory Veil *Plundering Ghost *Quickness *Resurrection Break Souls: *Draconic Drive *Dragon Dive *Tyrant's Fete Mystic Artes: *Perfect Mayhem *Howling Dragon *Venom Strike Key: Early Game | Mid-Late Game | Endgame and Zestiria Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Tales of Zestiria Category:Tales of Zestiria/Berseria Category:Martial Artists Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Chain Users Category:Flight Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Pirates Category:Dragons Category:Cursed Characters Category:Tales of Berseria Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Probability Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Protagonists